


Let's go somewhere else where you are safe

by thewallflower07



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, But He Gets Better, Cages, Chains, Collars, F/M, Johnlock-Freeform, Leashes, M/M, Moriarty is evil, Slave Trade, Slave!lock, Slavery, Whips, education camps, experimenting on humans, it is a terrible and violent world, john is trash, mary is evil, public executions and punishments are normal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewallflower07/pseuds/thewallflower07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slavery and Slave trade is legal. The slaves have no rights and their owner can do with them what they want. Sherlock Holmes already had a terrible time as a Slave when he is bought by John Watson, who treats Slaves well but doesn't sees them as equal or as a real person with feelings. John doesn't expects much from the cheap slave, but the detective will teach him about what it means to be human .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The new laws

**Author's Note:**

> At first: This story doesn't glorify slavery and everything that comes with it! It will show all the horrible things that happen when people lose their humanity.  
> Please excuse my language mistakes.

_2002, The declaration of human rights has been changed_

 

1\. Every person who commits a crime will become property of the government.

2\. Slave trade is only in official auction houses allowed.

3\. Every interested customer has the right to get all information of the slave he or she wants.

4\. Slaves have no property. If they earn money it belongs to it’s owner.

5\. Every slave has to wear a collar with the name and address of it’s owner.

6\. Slaves who don’t wear a collar will be shot immediately.

7\. The collar has a tracking device. Slaves who try to run away will be shot immediately.

8\. Police, doctors, shop assistants and in general every person who either works for the government or the civil service and owner of slaves have a remote.They can give slaves electroshocks through the collars.

9\. Torturing,raping and experimenting on slaves is allowed. The person won’t be punished.

10\. The owner has the right to inflict every punishment they want if the slaves doesn’t behave.

11\. If a slave hurts a free person, it will be shot immediately.

12\. Public executions and punishments will take place every Friday evening on the biggest place in the city.

13\. The owner decides what to call their slaves and what they should look like.

14\. Slaves are not allowed to speak without permission, touch someone or look at someone in the eye.

15\. Slaves are not allowed to sit on chairs in restaurants, bars, buses or other public places. Every slave who is alone on the streets will be punished.

16\. If a owner and slave become to friendly towards each other the owner has to pay 10.000€ to the government and the slave will be send into a education camp.

17\. Only the prime minister has the right to turn a slave into a free man and only if they do something extraordinary for the safety of the British government.

18\. Other laws and rules are in the handbook _How to train you slave_ which every free man has to own.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

To put it in a nutshell, the world has changed drastically. When the party The best world for the best people short BWfBP won the elections in 2000 no one could have seen what happened.

But to be fair many people didn’t mind. It’s comfy to have someone that has to do everything for you without payment only a bit of food and clothes.

In 2009 about 45% of the population in Great Britain are slaves.

 

In July 2009 the 32 years old John Watson returned from the war back to London. He is used to slaves, treats them better than the most but doesn’t sees them as real people with their own feelings and stories.

 

In January 2003 the 22 years old detective Sherlock Holmes who never owned a slave himself is sold to his first owner, a rich professor called Victor Trevor. When Victor Trevor is killed on the third of December of 2007 every policeman immediately suspects his rude slave. The government has still the hope to beat it into submission so that they can use it’s exceptional talents.

Sherlock Holmes is now prisoner 3221 and is detained in a high security prison in London.

 

 

#3221 looks at the bars in his cage. If he touches them, they will burn his fingers and wake the other 50 slaves in his cell. They already hate him. He sighs and lies down on the ground. They don’t have a pillow or a blanket so he curls into himself and tries to sleep.

 

_What a fucked up world._


	2. The First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Whipping, depressing thoughts, swear words.

The bell wakes them all up at 5 o’clock in the morning. A tssss sound can be heard and then the doors of their cages open slowly.

The room is way to small for so many slaves, the whole place smells of blood and sweat. One of it’s neighbours doesn’t stands up and leaves his cage. It checks his pulse. The slave is dead, probably from the brutal beating he got yesterday when he stole food from one of the guards. The attendants will burn him and bury his ashes in a mass grave. Where it will most likely be one day too.

They now have 10 minutes to get up, brush their teethes and take a quick shower. #3221 is one of the last in the bathroom, most of the slaves are already in the dining room. It is quiet while the cold water runs over his bony shoulders. The bell shrills for the second time, their time is up and the water stops. It slowly begins dressing, then goes through the hall into the room.

200 slaves are eating their breakfast. Bread, milk and a bit of ham, that is their breakfast. They are getting a small snack, often two cookies at lunchtime and a soup and bread for dinner. Sleeping time goes from 21:30 o’clock to 5 o’clock.

They work where ever they are needed, sometimes cleaning clothes or offices. Right now they are building a new fabric in one of the not so nice parts in London. It’s a exhausting work and their guard is not so fond of it.

Everyday is the same. They get up, eat something, work, eat something, work, eat something and go to sleep, praying that they won’t get shot tomorrow.

#3221 is here because it is suspected of killing his owner, a rich professor called Victor Trevor. #3221 remembers him well. Mr Trevor was his first and so far only owner who bought him for 20.000€ at the biggest and best auction place in London. The professor treated him well, never whipped or shocked him and even taught him chemistry, mathematic and biology in the hope it can assist him when he gets older. Mr Trevor also allowed it to keep it’s real name, which was a very valuable thing a slave can own. Of course all of this ended when the gardener found Mr Trevor’s body on the grass.

Since #3221 was the only slave in the house he was also the biggest suspect. When it suddenly know everything about the detective inspector, they wanted to shoot him, but the detective stopped his assistant and called the government. They choose to bring it here. Lestrade was the name of the inspector. It sometimes wonders if it should hate him or be grateful.

God know’s, it is going to die young anyway. Might as well be done with it.

It should be lucky that he is still alive and can work for the British government. It should be very grateful, that they allow him to breath, that they give him something to do, food, shelter and clothes.

Sherlock Holmes isn’t grateful for any of this things. He will risk punishment every day, he will never follow their rules.

He is still Sherlock Holmes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Click Clack Click Clack Click Clack

 

When Doctor John Watson heard about the new law, he didn’t know how to react. Many of his friends immediately bought slaves and they never regretted it. But there was also a colleague, Bill Murray, who was sold into slavery when he couldn’t pay his debt anymore and tried to mug a bank. John hasn’t seen him since.

To be honest, John can understand why someone wants to own a slave. It’s practical and easy. You can do everything you want with it. Drain anger or have sex, the slave won’t defend itself. The power over another human being can be like a drug.

His girlfriend Mary Morstan who he met at university wants them to get one. She always complains about all the housework they have to do, things he can’t do right now because of his cane and his shoulder injury. He tries to get her understand, that they don’t have the money, that bills don’t disappear but she doesn’t want to listen. John loves her very much, has for years, even in the army and he knows she behaves like most of the free people do, but sometimes he is disgusted of her.

She likes to watch the public punishments and executions, while John stands beside her and feels sick. He knows that slaves are necessary, that this people deserve it and he obeys the rules.

But he doesn’t enjoy it.

Maybe it's because of his own life right now.

 

John Watson doesn’t feel like a free man anymore.

No chains or collars or laws are binding him, but there is the cane that stops him from running away.

At one point you have to stop running.

 

John isn’t used to see slaves anymore, they don’t use any in the army. A to high death rate. Still, he is grateful now. The slaves aren’t allowed to look anyone in the eyes without permission, so at least there is not so much staring.

 

He is walking through the park (Mary send him out) when suddenly a man calls out. „John! John Watson!“

Oh god. He turns around. A man is walking to him who looks vaguely familiar. „Stamford. Mike Stamford!“

Oh right, he went with him to University. They shake hands and he tries to look happy: „Nice to meet you.“

They buy a coffee and walk through the rest of the park. Mike waffles about teaching and university and all that stuff and John remembers why he doesn’t like him that much. All this chatting.

They are at a streets full of building sites now, mostly slaves are working here. The few people who are here too ignore them, just look through their bodys like they don’t exist. John should ignore them too, they are just slaves after all, but he just can’t. As a doctor it’s his job to look after people and he can’t help himself. Looking at their thin bodies, their sharp bones, their tired eyes. He knows that his oath only counts for free man, but still.

Especially one thin slave caught his eye. He is carrying stones from a car to the building. As they come closer, John is surprised that the slave still looks rather good. Why is he working here, his owner could earn tons of money with him in a prostitute house.

A man with a whip catches John’s stare and calls: „Prison team. An awful bunch.“

They only nod and John senses that Mike wants to go but he can’t bring himself to leave. The doctor steps closer to the man –no, slave- and stops abruptly when the beautiful slave looks directly at him. Is he mad? John can’t remember when a slave last looked at him. It’s irritating, this shouldn’t be. How dare he, John is a free man and honourably discharged from the army, he is just a poor slave who looks filthy and works without getting anything for it. And yet...

The eyes seem so deep and full with sadness and not empty like the rest of them.

„John? Can we go?“

He ignores Mike and goes to the slave. The man stands completely still, his eyes now finally on the ground, shoulders hunched. It must hurt to carry all this stones on his back. His fingers look blueish, it’s way to cold for this thin clothes he is wearing. The doctor stops before the slave and puts his hand that doesn’t hold the cane under the slave’s chin so that the man has to look at him again.The black collar is tighly bound and shows a stark contrast between the dark colour and his paper white skin. He has green-blue-grey eyes and they look surprised.

John coughed: „Why were you staring at me?“

The slave closes his eyes for a second, then answers: „I think you are interesting.“

He has a very deep, baritone voice. This slave should work in a prostitute house, the clients would love him.

John only snorts: „What the hell is so fascinating about me that a slave gets distracted?“

The man doesn’t seem embarrassed and answers calm. „You are a former soldier and a field doctor, you got discharged when they shot you in the left shoulder and your limp is psychosomatic. You should fire your therapist.“

John is shocked: „How the hell did you know this?“

Before the man can answer, the man with the leash runs to them, shouting. „How dare you, you fucking failure!“

The guard raises the whip and hits the slave on the back. The man goes down, the stones are falling on the ground around his body. Mike hastily drags John away from the scene, while the guard hits the slave again and again, who tries to protect his head with his hands. Blood drops slowly run over his back and his fingers, but the man doesn’t stop. John tries to free himself, but Mike is holding him tightly.

„Stop that nonsense, John, you only get in trouble! It’s it’s fault!“

John struggled again, although he knows Mike is right. People who are to nice to slaves or interfere in a punishment can get arrested and that is the last thing John needs right now.

He still feels like a bloody traitor. What is wrong with him? It’s just a slave, after all, lower than an animal. John still memorises the name of prison group.

In the distance they could here the SNAP of the whip.


	3. The Second Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark themes...

All in all, it could be worse.

He could be dead instead of sitting here in the infirmary, waiting for one of the nurses to show up. Of course he is angry at himself, he was too careless. Sherlock gives the army doctor the fault, after all, he came to him. He could have done without the 10 lashes.

Sherlock sighs tired and lies down on his stomach again. If a nurse won’t come in a few minutes he has to go to his cage. Sherlock already missed dinner because of this and he will be killed if he isn’t in his cage at 21:30 o’clock. But if he goes now he won’t be able to work tomorrow and they will deem him as a worthless slave and kill him.

Finally there are footsteps. „Oh Sherlock, not you again!“

He grins. It’s Violet, his only companion here. She was the slave who showed him around in the prison when he first arrived here.

Violet touches his lashes very carefully, but he still groans. He knows the procedure but it still hurts so much.

„I saved some bandages for you, but I’m afraid I can’t get you any painkillers.“

She goes to the stations and Sherlock grumbles disappointed. No painkillers, fuck.

Violet is back and begins to bandage his back. She quietly hums her favourite song, Violin Concerto No. 2 by Philip Glass.. Sherlock used to play it on his own violin, back when he was free and had actually time for himself. Mycroft always teased him about his love for classical music, his big brother always preferred Jazz. Then there were elections and suddenly Mycroft was gone and everyting went to hell... It’s better not to dwell in the past.

„Can you please shut up?!“ Violet soft fingers stop for a long time, then she goes around the desk and stands in front of Sherlock and kneels down. They look at each other and Sherlock frowns.

„What is going on?“ , he whispers.

Violet bites her lip, then answers: „I overhead a talk between two doctors and a guard this morning. They talked about a new programme, where meds and...“ She swallows. „...where meds and torture devices are tested on slaves.“

Sherlock tries to be reasonable: „There are always rumours. I wouldn’t believe them, the guard probably wanted to show off.“

Violet slowly nods, but she doesn’t looks reassured. She stand up again and finishes her work. „We have to go to our cage now, it’s 21:25 o’clock.“

She helps him up and half carries him to his room, then leaves. With painful groans Sherlock climbs into his to small cage and lies down on his stomach again. How is he supposed to work tomorrow?

 

 

Sherlock doesn’t sleeps that night and so he is the first who hears the guard. They pull the doors open and flashlights are blinding the slowly wakening slaves. A doctor goes in front of the guards, who hold a gun in their hands.

„Be quiet and nothing will happen to you!“ , one of them shouts.

Sherlock doesn’t believe them and scrambles on his knees, his short hair touching the ceiling of his cage. The doctor looks at the slaves, when he nods a guard sticks a green sticker to the cage, when he shakes his head they get a red sticker. He only takes a look at Sherlock’s back and his cage gets a red sticker. He finishes, turns back and screams: „Your are all very lucky today. Then your suffering is nearly over. The slaves with the green sticker will get a new, easier job. The guards will lead you to the cars now.“

Hastily the slaves climbed out of their cages, many of them shaking. The guards bring them out and the door closes again. Sherlock notices that the slaves who are left in the room are all hurt, old or weak. No, oh shit nonono.

The doctor nods again and the three guards who are left behind fire. As the dead slaves fall on the ground, the other begin screaming. No no no, he doesn’t want to die, not like this. Frantic he pulled at the bars of his cage. The smell, the dead bodies and the dying slaves around him are disturbing. When the doctor stands in front of him he shouts over all the screams: „You divorced recently, you have two children and a dog and...“ He doesn’t have to go any further because the doctor raises his hand, stops the guard with the gun. Suddenly it’s quiet.

The doctor stares at him: „How do you know that, slave?“

Sherlock answers, his voice shaking: „You recently took your ring of, your skin is whiter there, there are dog hairs on your shoes and you carry a picture with you, with one corner cut off where your wife must have been, your...“

The doctor hits on the bars with his stick and Sherlock shuts his mouth, his heart quivering. The doctor is now directly in front of him and looks at Sherlock interested.

„You seem brave and smart and strong, so you will survive this night. The bad news are tomorrow you will wish that I was merciful.“

The guard grabs his arms and drags him out of the room. The door closes and the screaming continues.

The man who holds him only chuckles.

 

 

* * *

 

 

„Hello, darling.“

John kisses Mary on the cheek, but she doesn’t react, only says: „Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Go and change your clothes, your sister and Clara are visiting.“

John groans and goes to his rooms where he flops on his bed. The day was so tiring. First the long walk in the cold, then the meeting with Mike and than this slave... How the hell did he know all of this about John? One thing was sure, this slave is not normal.

He dresses slowly. John hates the smoking that Mary intented him to wear today, but they don’t have the money to buy a new one. He also hates the whole flat with a burning passion. It’s to clean and to white and it doesn’t look like home at all.

 

„So, do you have a slave yet?“ Harry always knew the perfect way to make someone furious.

His girlfriend only smiles angrily: „Sadly not, I don’t earn enough money.“

John has the need to defence himself: „It’s impossible to get a job these days with only one functioning leg.“

„But you are going to your therapist, right?“

„Yes, I do!“

Clara interrupts the squabble: „We are so happy with our slaves. We named her Lily. She is wonderful at cooking and we can borrow her to the Chinese restaurant right around the corner. So we even get money from her!“

Mary and John pretend to be happy for them.

After dinner their house phone rings. Mary answers it and calls for John. With a „Don’t ruin it!“ , she presses the phone in his hand and goes back to the table.

„Good evening, is this John Watson?“ The caller has a deep voice, clearly english and he sounds very posh.

„Doctor John Watson. What do you want from me?“ Apparently Mary heard that and she frowns at him. „I have a job offer for you.“

John’s heart stops for a second. „How do you know that I am unemployed?“

The man only laughs, but he doesn’t sound amused. „I know people. Now, aren’t you interested?“

John knows he doesn’t have a choice, so he answers straight away. „Of course. When can I start?“

 

 

* * *

 

 

They all kneel in lines of 5 in the big hall of the facility. They don’t know where they are, they were all unconscious when they brought them in.

The doctor who collected them walks up and down. About 50 guards are standing around them, their weapons drawn.

„You are here for only one reason, and you can be proud of it. For years you were only a burden for our glorious society, but now you can finally pay everything back. You will help us making the human race a even better one!“

Sherlock hears a little cry a few lines behind him. The doctor ignores her.

„You may have noticed that you have a new collar. It will show us all the data about your body and your mind, your heartbeat, how much you sleep and so on. Don’t forget that we can still use them for punishment or to kill.“

Silence again, the woman must have stopped crying. „Today,“ , the doctor starts again, „will your new life start!“

 

 

 

Sherlock is strapped on a table. The light around him is blinding him, he can’t open his eyes. After hours spent in a tiny dark coffin the situation was to much. He struggles against the straps and earns a punch to his head. At least now he knows he is not alone.

The man around him whisper, but Sherlock can’t string the words together. Everything is a blur. „

Slave.“ ,one of them suddenly says, „We will test on you how long a strong minded person can hold on it’s sanity. It’s up to you how long you will survive.“

This is a new way of dehumanisation. They are experiments for them, nothing more. They will pump him full with drugs for a few days or weeks until Sherlock Holmes is gone and this body is empty.

The door opens and another man joins them, a slow step, like he is carrying something heavy or

limping.

A needle in his neck.Pain

What

Soft fingers on his face. He knows the fingers but that is not possible.

But what is in this times they live in. 


	4. I am Sherlock Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: dark and disturbing themes, descriptions of violence, mention of rape

NO, PLEASE NO! HAVE MERCY, PLEASE! I WILL DO EVERYTHING!“

Doctor Knick looks unimpressed, bored even. He nods to John. „Give him the rest of the medication.“

The slave tries to struggle, but the straps are holding him down. John injects him the paralysis medication. For a few minutes nothing happens and the slave looks almost relieved. Then suddenly he begins to shake violently, his eye rolling backwards, gagging.

„He is going to choke!“ ,says John and wants to save the slave’s life, but Doctor Knick stops him.

„I want to watch.“

Feeling slightly ill John does nothing while the man dies a horrifying death in front of the doctors. After the gagging ends, Doctor Knick writes the death time in his tablet and looks back to John. It’s terrifying how calm and professional he is. Doctor Knick squeezes his shoulder for a moment: „Don’t worry, you are a brilliant doctor. You will appreciate our work soon.“

Then the man actually smiles at him and leaves the room. John is now alone, along with the body of the slave. Spit is hanging from his blue lips, his hands and feet grotesque twisted. The slave was so scared that he pissed on himself and the smell is nauseating. After a final examination he can finally go too, while two guards wheel the body out.

In the hall another slave, a woman, sees the corpse. She starts screaming, breaks down and scratches her face with her fingernails, until they bleed. Her guard looks bored as he beat her with his gun on her head until she is still.

John just continues walking, until he reached his office. He breaks down on his seat and buries his head in his hands. He curses Harry and Mary for the umpteenth time for forcing him in this job. John may be a soldier, but he is also a doctor who can’t watch another person die, be it a free man or a slave.

Now, that special slave, the one he met at the building place, is also here. John would have recognised him instantly, not because of the ten lashes on his back, but his beautiful green-blue eyes.

He gave him heroin. Doctor Knick wants to pump him full with drugs and then let him go through untreated withdrawal, to see if the man will survive it.

Doctor Knick also told him that he first wanted to kill the slave because of his injuries, but then the man suddenly told him everything about his life and even explained it.

John makes a decision and walks to the slaves room. No one else is there, the light is so bright it burns and it’s cold, about 12° C. The slave lies shivering on the table, his arms tugging against the straps, teeth chattering. John bends over him. The eyes of the slave wander panic-stricken through the room, pupils blown wide. Suddenly he is able to focus on the doctor and whispers with his blood-crusted lips: „Will you give me another dose?“

The man still has his beautiful deep voice, but he sounds weak. „No, not yet. I need to know something from you.“

The slave takes a few deep breathes, his rips poking against the thin shirt. „I’m afraid I can’t give you anything except my body. So go ahead.“

The slaves closes his eyes and seems to wait for...something. John needs a moment to understand. He is shocked by the thought process of the young slave, that John would just willingly...

„I won’t rape you!“

Now the slave looks surprised. „Then why are you here?“

„Maybe you don’t remember, but two days ago we met at a building place-.“

„Oh of course I remember. You don’t forget the man who gives you ten lashes.“

John feels anger in him and growls: „Know your place, slave! You looked at me, you deserve the punishment!“

To his surprise the slave laughs quietly, his bones rattling in his body. „You want to know how I knew all that about you.“

John is relieved, finally the can talk about that, he can forget this weird slave and just do his job like everyone else. But when the slave explains him everything, John realises that it isn’t that easy.

 

„That... was incredible.“

The slave looks shocked, his mouth hangs open. „That.... That is not what people normally say.“

„I guess they beat you up.“

„You win that round.“

John can’t help but chuckle and to his surprise the slave joins in. Their quiet laughter sounds weird in the empty, white room. John’s mobile beeps.

He sighs. „I have to go, Doctor Knick will hold a discourse.“

„Have fun.“ , the slave breathes and closes his eyes. His body wants to collapse, to protect himself from the chill in the room. There are red marks on his arms where the straps are. Making a decision he turns the temperature of the room three grads up.

„What is your name?“

The eyes of the man fly open. „I’m Sherlock Holmes.“

Sherlock says the name as he is not used to say it. John smiles a bit.

„Nice to meet you, Sherlock.“

 

**In the conference room**

 

„My dear colleagues. We are all here for only one goal: to make the human race a better one! Our experiments will help to develop new medications for your family and friends!"

The about thirty doctors in the room clap enthusiastic, some stand up and whistle. John stands up and claps too, but his thoughts are elsewhere. He remembers Sherlock in the room, sleep deprived, cold and full with drugs. He thinks that Sherlock first thought John would rape him. He doesn’t know kindness. He expects everyone to treat him like scum. Also, why is a man with such extraordinary gifts a slave, a labor rat?

John already looked at Sherlock’s contract. His first and only owner was Professor Victor Trevor. He worked for him until they found Mr. Trevor’s body and Sherlock as the only slave in the house was also the prime suspect. They arrested him and put him into prison without any trial. Sherlock doesn’t seem so thick to actually kill a free person, so John highly suspects that Sherlock is the murder.

God, this slave is the most fascinating person John ever met.

 

In the next three days, Sherlock’s health is quickly deteriorating. They don’t feed him and only give him something to drink that he won’t die of thirst. The doctors or guards don’t let him down from the table, the straps are as tight as ever.

John still thinks he is the most beautiful slave he has ever seen. That doesn’t stop Sherlock from talking and deducing (he told John everything about it) everything about the guards and the doctors. John sits next to him as often as possible, writing many notes down to explain it.

When Sherlock gets a closer look at his phone, he immediately deduces that his alcohol addicted brother gave it to him after a break up. It was hilarious how disappointed Sherlock reacted when John told him Harry is his sister.

When John asks Sherlock questions, the slave instantly shuts down and doesn’t say another word.

It’s the fourth day and Sherlock was just telling John about poisoned flowers when the door opened and Doctor Knick appeared. He looks annoyed but still smiles when he notices John taking notes in his spidery handwriting. „Doctor Watson, so here are you hiding!“

Doctor Knick shakes John’s hand: „I’m sorry to interrupt you, but please tell me about your research.“

John coughs and starts: „The patient heart rate and breathing pattern is slow, he is malnourished and dehydrated. He has been high on morphium for five days now. If we start the withdrawal now, he won’t survive it.“

Doctor Knick looks very disappointed. „I hoped he would make it at least a week.“

„Well, he is still alive. This slave is a strong one.“

„Yeah, still...“

Doctor Knick looks deep in his thoughts, then goes to Sherlock and grabs his hair. Sherlock flinches hard, his knee slams on the table. Doctor Knick doesn’t notice this, he regards Sherlock as he is just a fly that can be easily crushed. „Doctor Watson, will you excuse me for a moment? We will talk in the evening.“

When John leaves the room, he can feel Sherlock’s panicked eyes on his back.

 

Two hours later he sits in the lunch room along with five other doctors. John should enjoy his break and just relaxes, since he has to work the whole night. He really looked forward to his first nightshift, so much that even Mary was shocked. He would have sit with Sherlock the whole time and talk to him about poisoned mushrooms in the east of Asia or something. For a slave he knows a lot about biology and chemistry, but he is also ignorant in other topics like the sun system.

„How can you not know that the earth goes around the sun? Every child knows that!“

„It a useless fact, if I ever knew it I must have deleted it.“

„You deleted it?“

„Look, my brain is like a computer. I don’t clutter it with boring facts like you ordinary people, so that there is enough place for the really interesting facts.“

„Ordinary people! Stop insulting me!“

„That is not a insult, that is a fact.“

It’s funny how good their laughter sounds together.

 

John bites in his meat and thinks about Sherlock’s growling stomach. Then he remembers the state the slave was in when the doctor left him. John has to stop caring so much about a slave who would be dead soon anyway. He starts listening to his colleagues again when about twenty guards are running to a big room at the end of a hall. One of the doctors notices John’s interest and explains: „They are going to divide the slaves between useful and to weak.“

John’s heart stops. That was the reason Doctor Knick behaved like that and all the guards with their weapons...

„I have to go.“ ,says John and stands up, doesn’t wait for a response and just starts running.

Sherlock said to him yesterday when John told him about the dying slave on the table, „You don’t even give us the power to choose our own death.“

The doctor runs so fast, his thoughts so out of control and panic overwhelms him that he doesn’t notice that he forgot his cane.

 

They have to stand in lines again, at least the slaves who are still able to. Some are shaking and crying, Sherlock’s neighbour prays: „Dear Lord, have mercy and let me into heaven, please...“

He tries to tune the sounds of and sits down. Sherlock has the weird angst that his heartbeat will break through his chest. A few gunshots can be heard and Doctor Knick appears. He does the same thing as he did in the prison, he points to the slaves who are to weak. The guards will then drag the weeping person into another room. With feverish thoughts Sherlock wonders how he is going to do when he gets the same treatment.

He can feel Doctor Knick’s disappointed glance. _Sorry I couldn’t reach your expectations._

A guard closes the door and with a loud bang the light goes out. The screaming starts. To many slaves are in this damn room, it’s to loud. The noises are drowning him and the panic is suddenly to much.

_I don’t want to die I don’t want to die not like this lower than an animal what about Mycroft and his parents and his dreams and John Watson who he just met and_

„STOP! Doctor Knick, I have to talk with you!“

John

Wait, why the hell is he here, he shouldn’t witness this, his personal executions. John is still to good for all of this, he actually treated Sherlock as if he is worth something. John doesn’t sees them as equal, but he also was interested in Sherlock. Maybe Sherlock should be grateful for that, one last act of human kindness, maybe the best there ever was. It’s difficult to keep your humanity in the world they live today.

Someone is opening the door.

„Prisoner #3221, come out!“

Sherlock stands up, his feet shaking like mad. A soft hand grabs his arm and drags him into light again. John is holding him up, his face concerned. Doctor Knick is right next to him, his lips moving. Sherlock can’t understand a word, everything is quiet.

Suddenly John has a gun in his hands and shoots Violet who was one of those who survived Doctor Knick. Now John Watson killed her. So that they allow me to live, Sherlock thinks, deeply disturbed.

They are in the hall now and John is carrying him in his arms like a bride and Sherlock must be hallucinating because for a moment he can feel John’s lips on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos, you keep me writing!  
> And now I am going to prepare myself for doctor who tonight!


	5. Our new world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: cursing, graphic description of violence, humiliation, rape

He is definitely crazy.

Helping a slave and you will go to court, saving a slave from his death sentence in a facility owned by the government himself and he will go to jail for the rest of his life.

Fuck. What has he done? It was supposed to be a normal job, a chance to work as a doctor again and something to pay the bills. That would have made Mary happy and persuade Harry that everything is the fuck fine. But now here he is, strolling around the room with an unconscious slave strapped on the table.

His slave, if everything goes well. Not that he has the money or that he asked Mary. It’s true that she want’s a slave for them, but she certainly has someone other in mind that a thin, beaten up, drugged, traumatised who couldn’t walk straight and had to be carried.

„John?“ , the slave whispered and weakly tries to lift his head. Of course he fails, the room he was in with the other poor souls was already contaminated.

„Not now, I need to think!“ John waits for the inevitable snotty comeback, but Sherlock doesn’t says anything. God, he doesn’t have time for this! He has fifteen more minutes to get that much money that he could pay for Sherlock and get them both out of this! What he really needs know is a miracle.

 

His phone rings, an unknown caller. John clicks on the green button hesitantly. „Hello, Doctor Watson.“ , a smooth, deep voice says. British, could be a bit older than him.

„Yes, that’s me. Who are you?“

„I think I owe you a favour.“ What a posh man.

„Why? I don’t even know your name!“

„All you have to know at the moment is that the correct sum of money you need to buy the slave is on your account.“

„What? Who the hell are you?“

_Click_

„What an arsehole, does he really believe he...“

„Time is up, Doctor Watson!“

Shit

Doctor Knick and three of the guards come in. The doctor snickers in Sherlock’s direction and the slave shudders. John gulps and goes to Doctor Knick. Let’s hope this mysterious bastard really did what he promised and gives him his card, which Doctor Knick takes with a grin. A few seconds later he tips in the pin and they wait. Doctor Knick stops smiling and now he looks shocked. John is surprised himself when he realises that he has enough money to buy Sherlock.

Thank god, John is not going to prison. „Fine.“ , Doctor Knick grumbles. „You can take him with you, but they have to wash him first.“

John nods, still relieved and watches the guards who unstrap Sherlock. The limp slave falls to the ground, panting. The man ignore him and drag him out of the room. Now that this is done, John has to plan his next steps. First, he has to pack his few things, then he has to think about what he is going to tell Mary.

That won’t be easy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When a slave gets sold, the process is always the same.

The free man call it „wash“ , but it’s far more than that. First they strip you, then they take you into an empty, cold room. Freezing Water is falling on you, then they dry you up with warm steam. It’s supposed to make you clean, but it’s only humiliating.

The most important part of the whole process is the new collar he gets. A black one, signed with John Watson and his address. There is also a sender in it, so they can track him if he tries to run.

A few years ago, when Sherlock was still with his first owner, Victor Trevor, more and more people became slaves. Suddenly man and woman and children with collars were everywhere. Many shops, restaurants, bus and taxi drivers, policeman and so on were concerned they couldn’t handle all those slaves.

So the government had another brilliant idea and they build a electronic device in every collar. All people who work for the public or for the government or everyone else who has the money now has a remote to give the slaves through the collar electric shock.

The general public was very happy about this new law.

 

When he is done the escort him to the exit, where John is waiting for him. He holds a box full with his stuff in his right hand and for the first time Sherlock notices that is cane is no longer there. As if Doctor Knick was reading his mind, he walks directly to John and presses the cane in John’s left hand, but the army doctor only smiles.

„I don’t need that anymore. You can put that in the trash can.“

Then he glances at Sherlock. „Let’s go.“

 

John mumbles fuck fuck fuck over and over under his breath.

It’s always the same with him, no cab would take him. He sighes and looks at his new property. The young slave his holding his head down, like he has to.

„Hey.“

John nudges him. „Can you get us a cab?“

The slave sighs, goes closer to the crubstone and miraculously a cab stops with screeching car tire in front of them. „Wow.“

Even a slave is better than him in this, how embarassing.

„Well, what are you waiting for?“ , the cab driver says and points at the luggage space. Sherlock opens it and squeezes himself in a impossible litte space.

„What the hell are you doing?“ , John cries. „There is more than enough place for both of us in this cab!“

The driver snorts: „Is he your first one? Listen, if you won’t to have a ride, get in here, but close the door of the trunk if you don’t want him to jump in front of the car.“

John is disgusted with himself as he confines Sherlock and then sits down on one of the comfy, warm seats.

 

They are nearly home when John notices that the cab driver fiddles with the remote. The man notices that he is watched.

„You have to get yourself one of those, they are so helpful.“

He doesn’t know what to say to that. A few weeks ago he would only smile and chat for the rest of the trip, but now that seems impossible.

Finally they are at home or whatever you might call a boring, to nice house in the suburbs. First he gets Sherlock out of the trunk. The slave looks more pale than ever. Then he pays the driver. He still has to give him a tip to not look to suspicious or slave friendly.

Mary opens the door for them and when she sees Sherlock her eyes widen. „Where did you get that one?“

„I bought him.“ , John grumbles, grabs Sherlocks arm, shoves him to their sofa and helps him lie down.

Mary hurries after them. „Wait, what are you doing? He can’t sleep on that!“

John sighs exasperated and checks Sherlocks temperature. Way to warm.

„We won’t have a slave for long if I don’t help him.“

Mary only shrugs: „When we moved in here I already bought a closet for a slave. He can live there, like any other slave: You don’t see them or hear them until you want to.“

„Well, he can sleep there when he is better. Right now he is burning up.“

„I understand, he was to expensive to waste away so soon.“

„He is more a gift.“

„Oh really, from whom?“

„Doctor Knick thought I deserved something special for my excellent work.“

„They fired you?“

„I wasn’t needed there anymore, but I believe we have enough money until I find another workplace.“

Mary only snorts and watches Sherlock, who has closed his eyes and seems to be between sleep and awake. He got some of his colour back.

„What should we call him?“

Suddenly John is embarrassed that he knows the slave’s real name. Now that he is back in his normal life he doesn’t know what to think about his actions.

„You can think of a name if you like.“

Mary smiles and goes to the kitchen. „I’m going to make soup and you will cure our slave. We need him.“

 

**Two weeks later**

 

Sherlock has a weird life now.

There is Mary, who treats him like a slave, but he is used to that. Than there is John, who mostly ignores him or gives him orders. He hasn’t called him by his real name once, which is disappointing, although Sherlock knows he should have seen that coming.

Still, it was a nice change to have a comrade in that hell. John doesn’t sees them as human, he killed Violet without a second thought.

For the free man they were lower than animals, putting them down is considered an act of kindness. Most slaves don’t get very old.

The bell rings.

He sleeps in the closet now that stands in a corner of the living room. Sounds only get in, not out, the small lamp can be turned on and off on the outside, the same goes to the door. When he is in here, he is completely at the mercy of his owners.

Of course, that is the reason the closets exist. To confine a slave in, humiliate him because it’s to small for a grown-up man and it makes the muscle cramp. The air is sticky and it’s way to warm in here. Of course it could be way worse. In prison he heard of closets full with shards and spikes. Sleeping in here is more a punishment than anything else.

„Slave! Will you get out of there or do I have to push you?“

It’s Mary Morstan, the girlfriend. Two years older than John, a nurse, working at a local hospital. Cat lover, bakes her own bread and is member of the party. She pushes the door open and he gets up.

„You have ten minutes to get ready. I have a surprise for you.“

He drags himself to the bathroom, brushes his teeth and dresses: blue T-shirt, that belonged to John, black trousers and trainers. Mary is already waiting for him at the door, playing with her keys. She smiles at him. It’s unnerving.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as they arrive, Sherlock knows what s going on. Of course he heard of this events but he never actually witnessed one of it.

Three slaves are standing on a podest, chained together. They are all shaking in the cold air. About 100 people, most of them free, but also a few slaves are standing around them, chanting. It’s so loud, Sherlock can feel the air vibrating.

„We have to get closer, otherwise we won’t see anything!“ Mary screams over the noise and drags him to the podest.

Five guards appear, they divide the slaves. One of the armed guards steps forward, and the crowd goes silent.

„The first slave worked as a barista in a bar and spilled a on a woman, it will get 10 leashes!“

The people cheer around him, Mary only sighs disappointed.

„The second slave stole a loaf of bread in the supermarket. It will get 30 leashes and a brand mark on his forehead.“

Now Mary shouts too. She looks invitingly to Sherlock and he forces himself to smile, although he could puke.

„And now our third slave: Two days ago his owner found him together with his wife in bed. The woman accused the slave of raping him. The punishment is being beaten to death!“

Now everyone cheers as loud as they can. Trying to look unconcerned, Sherlock watches how the first slave walks unsteadily to his owner, who only shoves him to the ground and leaves him there. Slave without owners will either be shot or go into a auction house.

The second slaves doesn’t stand up after they are finished with him, the whole place smells of burned flesh. The guards throw him from the podest into the crowd, where he disappears.

„Finally, the real fun begins!“, Mary whispers to him. He doesn’t answer.

„Who wants him first?“, one of the guard screams. A man climbs on the podest and throws himself over the screaming slave. Sherlock tries to close his eyes, but Mary notices this and slaps him hard: „Appreciate my gift!“

The man rapes the slave from behind, the other people cheer to him, than more and more people are joining the other man, kicking him, punching him. One of them holds the still hot brand mark on his neck. The man screams louder and louder. At the end, they kick him of the podest and into the crowd, where they stamp him to death.

The screaming stops.

 

It seems to take hours until the people finally leave. Sherlock stares on the corpse of the third slave. One of his eyes is gouged out, his nose is broken, his ear ripped of.

Mary taps him on his shoulder. „This is a fair warning. If you ever break my rules, you will wish..“ ,she points at the corpse, „That this will happen to you, because my punishment will be much worser.“

Her fingers wander to his collar and click a leash on it. „We need more milk.“ She cuffs the end of the leash to the metal road at the supermarket, the same where Slave two stole the bread. She pinches him in the cheek.

„Stay here for a moment, okay?“ She throws her head back, laughs and disappears.

 

Sherlock closes his eyes and hopes for rain that will flush the smell of burning flesh away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 22 chapters are only a wild guess of mine. Thank you so much for all your lovely comments and kudos, you make me want to write faster!


	6. They are perfect together

During the next days, the situation gets more and more complicated.

John knows that Mary took Sherlock to a public execution, which is a common thing. New slaves have to learn their place. Only Sherlock seems to be more withdrawn than ever. John begins to realise that the illusion of a (sort of) friendship between a free man and a slave was silly. They bonded together in an extreme situation and John bought him because he didn’t want this brilliant and beautiful man to die like this. He mostly ignores Sherlock know, only gives him simple orders, like clean the dishes. It’s better this way, since Mary seems to be more jealous than ever...

He lets Mary sleep and goes into the living room. It’s perfectly still, no one would guess that a third person lives here. The doctor knocks on the door of the closet.

No one answers.

Carefully he eases the door open. Sherlock lies there, all body parts squeezed together. He is no longer as pale and thin when John got him out of the brutal hands of Doctor Knick.

Sherlock Holmes is still the most beautiful man John has ever seen.

„Slave, hey, wake up.“

Slowly Sherlock’s eyes open. It’s adorable how he starts to regain himself.

John squeezes his shoulder. „I have a surprise for you.“

The doctor smiles at him.

 

Since John has still some of the money left the mysterious caller gave him, he decides to buy the slave some more decent clothes. They drive to the centre of London, to a shop specially built for slaves. It’s all very cheap and also very crowded in here.

While Sherlock tries new trousers on, John watches two free man who force a rainbow coloured colour on their rather old slave. The collar is clearly to tightly for him and the man begins to gag and he turns blue. John wants to help the man, but that would only look suspicious.

 

Finally Sherlock is ready. They pay for the new clothes with the credit card. The line at the cash register is long, because the shop assistants who are also slaves try to reanimate the old slave, while the owners watch. The whole situation is so disturbing, John decides he needs a drink.

 

The two man first go to Johns favourite bar, but the barista takes one look at Sherlocks collar and says the slave has to wait in an impossible, dirty cage, together with other slaves. The barista reacts shocked, when John grabs Sherlock’s arm and they leave.

„You don’t happen to know a bar or a cafe that will let us both in?“

„Actually I do, but it’s not exactly legal.“

John grins: „I don’t care.“

 

The cafe is small and to John’s surprise in a more popular street in London, not far away from Madame Tussaud. Apart from them there is another pair here, two woman, one with a collar. They are holding hands, look at each other directly, like they are completely equal. John has a big question mark in his eyes.

Sherlock explains it to him: „The owner of this cafe is Mrs Hudson, an old friend of mine. She also lives here and she is a fantastic cook. She lived in Florida with her husband, where I met her...“

„Wait, you were in Florida?“

„Before I was a slave, I worked as a consulting detective. I had a case in Florida that time. Mrs Hudson’s husband was the head of a drug cartel and he abused her. I helped arrest the man and we stay in contact ever since.“

„Even after you became a slave?“

Sherlock tries to smile and John feels like he is the dumbest human on this planet.

„Just because I now carry a collar doesn’t mean I’m no longer myself.“

„You are still brilliant.“

„Exactly.“

A woman in a lila dress appears at their table. She smiles at Sherlock and to John’s surprise she even hugs him.

„Sherlock, dear! I’m so glad to see you are out of prison, I missed you!“

Only now she notices John and she smiles at him too.

„Are you his new owner?“

„Y-yes.“ , John stutters. This friendly woman overwhelms him.

Mrs Hudson tuts and pinches Sherlock in his cheek. His face goes red. „He is such a charming boy, but can also cause a lot of trouble. You always have to watch him or he runs away!“

„I will keep that in mind.“

Mrs Hudson laughs: „Now then, remember Sherlock, I still have a flat free! Now, do you want cake?“

 

 

* * *

 

 

Half an hour later, they slowly go through the metro. Hundred of people are buzzing around them, most of them hold their slaves on leashes. John should probably do that too, just to be safe, but a slave who runs away doesn’t survive long on the streets.

„So...“ ,John coughs. „You were a consulting detective.“

„Yes, that is my work.“

„What exactly is a consulting detective? I have never heard of it.“

"That is because I’m the only one in the world. I invented the job.“

„I should have guessed that, you prat.“ Sherlock’s beautiful eyes are glowing. Is he embarrassed?

„However, sometimes I got private cases but I also often help the police when they don’t know how to proceed in a case, which was, to be honest, nearly always.“

„You actually worked with Scotland Yard? I mean, I know what you can do, but are you really this clever?“

The detective smirks and points to a woman in her mid-thirties who looks ridiculously rich. „Do you see that woman? She owns three slaves, one is with her, but she carries two other leashes in her bag. She cheats on her husband, who walks right beside her, if you look closely you can see her ring is freshly polished, she must take it up often. And in about three minutes she will act like someone attacks her, she will run away to cause an uproar. The police will arrest her husband and she has enough time to plan her escape.“

„Okay, so what do we do?“

Sherlock gapes: „We are not going to do anything. It’s not our business.“

„I am a soldier.“

„And I am a slave.“

„Yeah, but we are going to help an innocent man.“

„I’m not allowed to interfere in other people life’s.“

„Then I give you the official permission!“

„STOP! DON’T TOUCH ME, YOU MONSTER!“ , screams the cheating woman.

Her husband goes shockingly pale and looks at the other people wildly.

„I NEED HELP!“ , cries the woman and runs away. Her slave tries to follow her, but someone steps on his leash, he trips and falls while his owner runs.

„Come on!“ , John whispers to Sherlock and they run after the woman.

 

God, he had missed this.

The running, the action, helping, it’s the best part of his life. He is not alone, Sherlock runs with him along. He is even faster than John and together they manage to stop the woman.

She starts crying: “No, please, let me go! He is going to kill me!“

John stops: „What the hell are you talking about? You cheat on him and now you want him in custody so that you can plan your next step!“

„John, John! Wait a moment!“ John is still, with bated breath.

The woman and Sherlock stare at each other, then he looks back at John.

“We have to let her go, I will explain it soon...“

„But you said...“

„Forget what I said, we have to distract the police, they are coming!“

Sherlock jumps over the whimpering woman and drags John away.

„What is going on?!“ John screams as he watches the woman run away.

„The man abuses her, thats’s why she wants to escape.“

John finally understands the situation. „Now, COME ON!“

So they run in the darkness, their footsteps tapping together.

 

„Have we shacked them off?“

„Shhhhh...“

They wait behind a corner in a dark, empty street. It looks a bit like Diagon Alley, only without the funny hats. They listen to the voices of the police man, who finally seem to give up finding the woman. John breathes, relieved.

He can’t hold himself together anymore and starts to giggle. It might be highly inadequate, but he can’t help himself. The whole situation is just to perfect. Then Sherlock starts to giggle too and John is reminded of their first meeting.

Their laughter sounds so good together.

The army doctor looks at his slave, the most handsome and wonderful person he ever had the fortune to meet. Their lips are perfect together, Sherlock smells like everything John ever wanted.

 

They are still laughing when John checks in a dusty hotel. With one hand John opens the door, the other is tangled in Sherlock’s ebony curls. With a shaky laugh, he lifts Sherlock’s up and the man loops his long legs around John’s waist.

John kicks the door close and lands on Sherlock on the small bed. They are kissing again, softly groaning.

In a break they both need desperately to breath, Sherlock whispers: „It’s been ages since I last slept in a bed.“

John starts to wander with his kisses, along his beautiful long neck. Sherlock gasps and arches his whole upper body.

„Luckily you are not alone.“ , John whispers in his sexy captain voice.

Before he opens Sherlocks trousers, he has to be absolutely sure. He will never forget that Sherlock first thought he would rape him in that clinic, on that table.

„Are you sure you want this?“

Sherlock nods and finally there is nothing that keeps them apart anymore.

 

They don’t hear the sound of Mary’s calls. She calls the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter isn't so long and I'm bad at writing case and I have never written any porn before. To be fair the next chapter is likely to be uploaded later. 
> 
> Also, John might be in love with Sherlock, but he still doesn't sees them as equal. Just in case that is not clear.


	7. M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a long chapter, halleluja!  
> Warnings: graphic descriptions of violence, humiliation, beatings

The next three weeks are the best in Sherlock’s miserable, young life.

When Mary is at work or groceries shopping, he and John have sex. Loud and quiet, rough and soft, in bed, on the sofa or on the kitchen table. When they are finished they quickly dress and Sherlock hides in his closet. He wishes they could talk again. They both have fantastic stories to tell.

Meanwhile, Mary reacts more jealous than ever.

Some days she doesn’t let him out of the closet and he is the whole day in the dark, with the only sound his grumbling stomach. In the night John smuggles some bread and water in his “room“ whenever he can.

 

It’s the beginning of his fifth week here and it’s also one month since he and John had sex for the first time. Sherlock wishes they would share the same familiar bond they had in their first night together. Of course he doesn’t dare to hope. John would never be so stupid and choose a slave over a nice house and a perfect girlfriend. It would ruin John’s reputation as to slave friendly and he would never be able to work as a doctor again. After all, if Mary finds out, Sherlock will go directly to hell.

Today Mary didn’t let him out of the closet again. This time though, she forgot to close the door properly and so he could listen to the talk between Mary and John.

First, everyone is still, they are watching TV. Mary holds John’s hand, he is focused in the crime drama.

„John, we have to talk.“

John seems to react slower than usual. „Is everything alright, darling?“

Sherlock grits his teeth. God, he hates this. He wants John to call him that.

„I have a problem with our slave, John.“

The doctor doesn’t answer. Sherlock waits with bated breath.

Mary continues: „He seems to be extremely fond of you. Too fond.“

„Okay, so he kinda likes me, who cares?“

„He is not that precious, he is not good at housework or cooking. He looks miserable most of the time, barely follows the rules. Yesterday he spoke to me first, John!“

„It was probably an accident and about something important.“

„He asked if he should wash my red dress with your white shirt, John! He is useless.“

„You’re exaggerating.“

It’s quiet again. Mary still holds John’s hand, John still only focuses on the movie.

„I called an old friend of mine and she said they need a new doctor in a clinic. I know you prefer to work in hospitals, but I think it’s better than nothing.“

„Thanks, love. That are brilliant news.“

They kiss. Sherlock can hear their lips clash together. It’s nauseating.

Sherlock can’t sleep the whole night. He learned to stop caring about his future when they sold him into slavery for a crime he didn’t commit.

He was 16 and young and stupid and naive and alone when the new laws became public. Sherlock still went to university then, but he didn’t care about that much longer. His brother, Mycroft was working for the government, in Sherlock’s eyes, he had nothing to fear.

Five days after the laws passed and more and more people went missing or got dragged out of their home and the world was turning into the middle age again two policeman found Sherlock with to much cocain. He tried contacting Mycroft, but his brother was gone, properly dead or arrested too. His parents had moved to Scotland two years ago, so they weren’t able to buy him.

A fews week later Professor Victor Trevor bought him and so his new life began.

He has spent seven years of his life in slavery now.

Beaten, humiliated, chained, sleeping in to small places and being forced to work without breaks or enough food.

Seven years and he is already so tired. He hasn’t heard from his parents in years and Mycroft is probably dead or rots in a chilly cell somewhere. Sherlock doesn’t want to leave John. He knows, that John doesn’t sees them as equal and would easily give him up, but John made him believe in humanity again when the doctor asked for his consent before he took Sherlock for the first time. No one asked Sherlock after his opinion in this seven years.

Seven years of hell.

 

 

* * *

 

 

„John is at the job interview in the new clinic. He will be gone for a few hours.“

Sherlock nods. He won’t make Mary angry a second time.

 

He carries on cleaning the desk for a few minutes when Mary suddenly slams her phone on the table. Her voice shakes, so furious is she: „John and you are disappearing nearly every night. You think I don’t notice, but I do. I know that my filthy slave fucks my husband.“

„Boyfriend, not husband.“ , Sherlock can’t help but answer.

Mary grabs the phone and hits him with it on his head. He goes down, everything is blurred.

When he can hear Mary’s steps he tries to crawl away. She only laughs and steps on his hand. Then she lifts her arm. A electric shocks goes through him, his teeth clatter together. She hits the button again and again. His legs and arms feel like jelly, he can’t move them. He just lies there on the ground and takes every hit she gives him.

Sherlock can taste blood. He must have bitten his tongue. There is the smell of burned flesh in the air, it reminds him of the slaves on that one friday who they beat to death and raped him.

It’s too surreal. Here he is, a survivor of a slave prison, a inhumane experiment center and now the girlfriend of John Watson will electrocute him to death. No. He’s Sherlock Holmes for god sake and he is to strong for this. With a loud cry he stretches his left leg and kicks Mary in her side. She screams too, more of surprise than hurt. With a : „You will pay for this, you fucking slut!“ , she gives him another shock.

Everything

Goes

Black.

 

John returns from the interview in a very good mood. The woman who interviewed him, Ms Sawyer, seemed to like his confident tone and she was very impressed of his army work. Now that he is going to get another workplace Mary will hopefully return to her old, cute self.

So, what should he do about Sherlock? He can’t sell him to someone else. There is no guarantee that the new owner wouldn’t rape him or treat him like... well, how a slave is treated this days.

Lower than an animal.

So, what else should he do then? Mary is already suspicious, they can’t keep their „relationship“ secret anymore.

What does he really want? He is 26, was in Afghanistan for two years, studied years to become a doctor. Now that he has a job, he could easily pay for them both. Maybe Mrs Hudson will rent her flat to them, she is a wonderful lady.

He really loves this slave, doesn’t he? Why else would he take so a huge risk?

He met Mary at university and it was love at first sight. Still, he never felt the same with Mary as he feels with Sherlock now. He thinks about Sherlock battered body, how he carried him from the execution room, how good their laughter sounds together, his deep eyes, his beautiful curls, the soft lips and the sharp cheekbones and suddenly he feels the urge to protect this wonderful human.

Yes, Sherlock is human.

Not a free one, he doesn’t have rights, but now John will take care of him.

He opens the door to Mary’s house, determined. John is going to break up with his long term girlfriend, take Sherlock with him, he belongs to the doctor after all and move to Mrs Hudson’s flat. A perfect plan.

When he arrives in the living room, he can only sees Mary, who whistles while cleaning the dishes.

„Mary, we have to talk.“ She stops and turns around him, on her face a big smile. „Oh yes, I think we do. Sit down, John.“

They both sit on their sofa, Mary takes his hand and squezzes. John doesn’t want to touch here, this is going to be to painful anyway, but he lets her.

„So...“ ,John coughs, „Where is our slave?“

Mary’s smile only grows: „I took care of our problems, John. I saved our beautiful relationship. We can be together again.“

„Wait, what? What are you talking about? Where is he?“

„Don’t worry, John. I forgive you for cheating on me with a slave.“

„Tell me where you took him!“

Mary throws her head back and laughs. „I sold him to the biggest auction place in London.“

His heart stops and he can’t breath for a moment.

Sherlock is gone, gone.

„With the money I earned for him we can buy a much better slave! One that follows our laws, has respect to his owners and knows his place!“

John wants to puke. That can’t be real. Slowly he gets up and grabs his jacket.

„John, what are you doing?“

„It’s over.“

„WHAT? YOU CHEATED ON ME!“

„That was wrong, I know and I’m sorry for that. But I don’t love you anymore.“

Mary looks at him, shaking angrily. „Get the fuck out of my house.“ , she whispers.

John takes his wallet and his phone and leaves.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The auction places had just opened when Sherlock was sold for the first time.

_First, the slaves had to undress and shower and then the guards gave them a thin, white coat that barely covers their body. Then they sat for hours in cages, while the interested customer wander around and look at them. Later each of them climbed on a stage, was chained to the bricks and the customer bet on them, like they were paintings._

 

Over the seven years, the little auction house become the biggest in the country. Over 100 slaves are sold here everyday. They also perfected the whole process for the slaves.

Sherlock comes to his senses again in a small cage in a truck. They are all piled up in the car, hands cuffed together.

One little child, who looks like she is seven years old, cries quietly in her cage, banging her head on the prison bars.

„Stop doing that immediately!“, one woman whispers, but the little girl continues hurting herself, whimpering: „I promised my mother that I wouldn’t follow their rules and I always do what my mother tells me.“

It’s quiet again. Sherlock tries to sleep a bit when he feels someone knocking on his cage. It’s another slave, maybe a few years older than him. Two teeths are missing.

„Hey.“

The detective only stares at him, confused. Normally slaves don’t talk with each other.

„You have to listen to me, and I mean, really listen to me, because this is very important. Nearly half of the population in England lives in slavery. If we could work together, we will overthrow the government. "

Sherlock only snorts. There are always rumours about a revolution, but that is bullshit.

„We are weak and not an army. We don’t have weapons, they have. We are chained and starved, they are free.“

The other man only shakes his head, exasperated, like he heard that argument many times before.

„Of course you can always kill yourself, like that little girl. But we are strong when we stand together, also many free people are on our side!“

Sherlock thinks of Victor Trevor, who never punished him, of Detective Lestrade, who got him into prison instead to an early grave. John, of course, who saved him from death only to shoot another slave. Violet always believed in the good heart of people. She also believed in freedom.

„Tell me what to do.“

„As soon as you are sold, get in contact with other slaves, the code word is ‚Bluebell’. Weird, I know but it’s the best. They will recommend you to our nearest safe place. We are going to plan this revolution, and we will take revenge on everyone that hurt us over the years. They are going to pay.“

The little girl cries one more time, then she is still. Blood from her head streams over her face, her little body.

„I’m in.“

The truck finally stops half an hour later. The doors are opened and 10 guards jump in. One of them notices the little dead girl: „Oy, what the hell?“

Their officer comes in, he looks very angry. „Who knows how much I would have earned with that one! No food, for all of you!“

Slowly, the guards drag the slaves out of their cages, one by one. It’s early afternoon when they finally open Sherlock’s. He shuffles to the door, but the guard gets impatient with him and throws him to the ground.

„Stand up, you fucking bastard.“

„Why should I?“

The guard groans and pushes the button on his remote. A electric shock goes through him and his body goes limp for a moment. The guard drags him out.

For the first time in seven years Sherlock sees the auction place. It’s shocking, to be honest. The once small house is now a gigantic fabric. Bystanders are everywhere, watching an old slave who tries to carry the body of an older woman, probably his wife. He tries, again and again, but fails, until his guard gets impatient and drags them both into the auction place. The man nods to Sherlock’s guards.

„Busy day!“

„You don’t say, I’m already tired. At 8 o’clock at our usual bar?“

„Sure, why not.“

The big door closes behind them and suddenly it’s much to quiet. Where do they bring the slaves? The guard next to them tries to leave the body of the woman behind, but her husband cries and doesn’t let go of her hand. The guard gets impatient with him. Sherlock’s guard draws his weapon and shoots the old man right through the head. He shoves Sherlock in front of his body, so that only the detective gets sprinkled with the warm blood. The other guard nods at his friend: „Thank you for this, I really need more bullets.“

Sherlock’s guard laughs and shakes him roughly, then pushes him forward and presses his gun against his head.

„Now go, or you will miss everything!“

 

 

* * *

 

 

At the beginning, nothing of the procedure had changed.

They get a shower an the thin, white coat, then they sit down in their cages in that big, chilly hall. About 20 slaves wait here for the customer. Sherlock expects them to walk in, look at them and read through his file, like last time. But suddenly the ground under them disappears and their cages hang in the air. A few screams can be heard.

The lights are turned on and a voice booms: „Welcome to our big sale! We will now introduce every slave to you and you will have enough time to ask questions about and test their abilities."

Oh god, this is going to take hours.

 

He wonders what Mary told John. Did she lie to him or told the truth? How did he react? Is he going to miss him? Of course it would be easier for both of them if they just forget each other, but things stopped being easy when John asked for his real name.

The only thing he can do is help the other slaves wit their revolution. They won’t succeed, but at least they die fighting.

 

He is the last one that they call.

„Male, caucasian slave, 26 years old, seven years in slavery because of drug dealing. Is extremely educated in chemistry, biology and physic, is very good with computers and a good speaker. His first owner was Prof. Victor Trevor. After they found Mr Trevor’s corpse, the slave got arrested and went to prison. After that he was sold to a government facility where they tested morphium on him. His second and last owner so far was Doctor John Watson, he sold him to us. The starter price is 10.000€."

Many customer scream outraged, that was a high price for such a damaged slave, but the auctioneer calls for silence.

„This slave can tell everything about a person by just looking at him. If they cheat, if they have two cats or one dog and what they had for lunch. So I think the price explains itself. Any questions?“

A large man stands up. He has an foreign accent and wears rather odd glasses: „I want to know the name of the slave.“

The auctioneer coughs: „Normally we don’t say that, but of course for you, Mr Magnussen, we will make an exception.“

The man laughs nervous. „The name of the slave is Sherlock Holmes.“

Mr Magnussen smiles to his companion, who so far, waited in the dark. Now the man stands up too. He is younger and smaller than Mr Magnussen. They both wear very expensive clothes. However, when the crowd notices the smaller man, they all gasp.

„Mr Moriarty, it’s a honour to have you here!“

Mr Moriarty, Sherlock thinks. The prime minister?

„I want to buy this slave, now.“

The auctioneer reacts shocked: „Mr Moriarty, Sir, I’m afraid that you have to wait until the auction actually begins.“

The prime minister only laughs, but without any happiness.

„And I’m afraid as the prime minister I can have any slave I want.“

„Not if there is another interested customer!“

 

John.

 

John is here.

 

Sherlock grabes the prison bars, tries to see the docter. And there he is, blond hair ruffled in his favourite jacket.

God, Sherlock wants to touch him.

John seems to hold him with his eyes and Sherlock wants nothing more than him to carry him out of here.

Mr Moriarty looks very disappointed. Then, he claps his hands together.

„Fine, see you all laterz!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think about my story so far.


	8. The offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: creepy behaviour

John.

John is here.

He wants to buy him back.

„May I remind you that I am the most powerful man in the country and I will have no problem to burn this hellhole down!“

„Sir, please be reasonable. Your party decided ages ago that if there are two interested customers they will have equal chances!“

Moriarty grumbles angrily and walks up and down the room. The other man, Magnussen, sits calm on a chair in front of the auctioneer, his fingertips pressed together. He seems to be used to Moriarty’s tantrums.

 

The door opens with a loud bang and everyone freezes. It’s John, who looks very impatient. Their eyes meet for a few seconds and Sherlock can sense the warmth in his blue eyes. His hand closes around the bars of the impossible small cage he has been thrown in. His hands and feet are cuffed together and his muscles cramp.

The auctioneer and Moriarty have been discussing the same topic for hours, it must be in the middle of the night. Sherlock is so tired he can barely hold his eyes open, but he knows he will be punished for sleeping, like that one time in prison when he went unconscious during works and his guards decided to leave him chained to the door like a dog for the rest of the night.

God, he just wants to leave this place, preferably with John, of course.

„You mentioned before that the gentleman here was his last owner. So why sold this slave in the first place when he wants him back so soon?“

John only snorted: „I believe that is none of your business.“

Moriarty giggled. „I’m the prime minister, I am the government I make the rules: everything is my business!“

„Sir, we are getting nowhere with this. Dr. Watson, Mr. Moriarty is ready to pay 500.000 €. What is your offer?“ I

t’s silent for a moment. Sherlock bites on his dry lips, nervous. That is such a huge price, surely John would never spend so much money on him.

„1. 000. 000 €.“

Now even Magnussen looks surprised. The auctioneer gasps. Meanwhile Moriarty looks murderously.

„Dr. Watson, I am willing to give you everything you desire, a big house, a nice job...“

„There is only one thing I desire at the moment.“ John points at Sherlock. „And that is this slave.“

Magnussen’s phone rings. He excuses himself for a minute and leaves the room. Moriarty steps closer to John. They are both short, but their gazes balances this out. It’s eerily quiet until Magnussen comes back.

He looks very pleased. „Gentleman! I just got a call from an old friend of mine. She wants to file charges agains the slave Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson. She has camera proof that Watson was to friendly with his slave and so he is not able to properly be a master.“

„Who the hell says that?“

The auctioneer stands up, alarmed: „Mr Magnussen, this is a serious reproach.“

„My friend and I wouldn’t say that if we were not sure.“

John steps forward, angrily: „Tell me, is your friend ‚Mary Morstan’?“

Magnussen only smiles: „I am afraid I can’t tell you the true identity of my friend, for her own sake.“

Moriarty slowly claps and smiles again. „Well then, glad we could make this clear. No one would give a slave to a weak master. This would destroy our whole society.“

„Of course, you are right, Sir. Dr. Watson, please leave my property immediately.“

 

NoNoNoNo whoever M and M is Sherlock surely doesn’t want to serve them...

 

 

To his relief John doesn’t leave him.

„In this case, I want to propose a deal, which will surely save our government and makes us all happy.“

Moriarty laughs: „The doctor doesn’t like losing, doesn’t he?“

John does his dangerous smile: „I will pay you 500 000 €, that will be my punishment. To cure and train this slave he will be sent to an education camp for a week. This auction house will get the 1 000 000€ and everyone is satisfied.“

Sherlock shakes. He was never in an education camp but he heard that it’s worse than a slave prison. This kind of camps are used to punish a slave into submission, to strip him from all his last bit of dignity and humanity. To his surprise Moriarty shakes John’s hand.

„I agree, with only one condition. He will be send into my personal education camp.“

John looks worried for the first time and swallows heavily.

„Alright.“

The prime minister beams: „Good, you can fetch him in seven days, I will send you the adress.“

John nods: „I want to talk to him for a moment.“

Moriarty only shakes his head and tries to look sympathetic as he answers: „I am afraid that is not possible. He is not educated yet and you are still to involved with him. A week of distance is the best now, Doctor.“

John takes a last look at Sherlock where he tries to look reassuring. He fails. Then he is gone and Moriarty kneels in front of his cage.

„Do you think one week is enough?“ , Magnussen asks.

Moriarty smiles and pets Sherlock’s curls with his slick hands. „I wasted so much time finding this particular slave. I know exactly what to do now.“

He turns back to Magnussen: „Call your men. They have to follow Doctor Watson and...“

„No!“ , screams Sherlock. They can’t kill him, they can’t!

„Shut up!“ , snarls Moriarty and presses Sherlock’s hand against the bars, pulling at his hair.

Sherlock whimpers, his whole body now more uncomfortable than before.

„Watch every step on him.“ , he hisses.

Then he turns to Sherlock: „Now back to you, dear... Tell me about your brother!“

 

 

He was on his way to the auction house when John got the mysterious call again.

„John, it looks like you will need my help again.“

„Perfect timing whoever-you-are. I need money and I mean a lot of money.“

„I will transfer it to your bank account. Anything else?“

Well, if he is so nice and actually asks him...

„I want to rent a flat. 221b Baker Street, the landlady is called Mrs. Hudson.“

„I will take care of that too.“ The caller seems to wait for something. „He, hm, why are you helping me? Do you know Sherlock?“

„I think I know him better than anyone else.“

„Are you a friend? Family?“

„Sherlock Holmes doesn’t have friends.“

It’s difficult to actually say this and goes against everything society taught John, but he says it anyway.

„I’m his friend.“

The man actually laughs. „I believe he is much more than that.“

Oh god. What if this man works for the government and is hunting for to friendly free man?

„Don’t think so loud, you give me a headache.“

„You are so charming. I’m going to hang up now. Please just do everything.“

„Of course. A change is coming to this country and I want my brother to be a part of it.“

The man is gone before John is able to answer.

**Author's Note:**

> So, first chapter is posted! You can leave kudos if you liked it and/or post comments with thoughtful criticsm.


End file.
